In The Moment
by Lionchilde
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Water and Rediscovered Hearts. A loosely interconnected series of fics similar to the Interlude set. DV, SJ
1. Hopes and Fears

Sam squinted at the results, biting her lip as she tried to figure out exactly what they meant. Her hands were shaking so much, though, that she could barely keep from dropping the white stick in the sink. Vala, perched anxiously on the edge of the bathtub, hopped to her feet and quickly caught Sam's wrist before it fell.

"I don't know--I can't tell," Sam sighed, looking at her friend. "Can you read it?"

Vala took it and screwed her face up in an expression that any other time Sam might have found comical and studied the test for several seconds. Finally, though, she shook her head. "I think you're going to have to do it again."

"Great," Sam raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Sam, why don't we just go see Carolyn?" Vala asked.

Sam shook her head. "I don't want to yet. Not until I'm sure--well. Kinda sure," she amended, turning to pick up the second pregnancy test kit from the side of the sink. "Guess you were right about buying two."

"Are you worried about Jack?" Vala asked.

Sam didn't respond for a minute, but finally pressed her lips together and nodded. "I just don't know how he's going to feel. He said he wanted to wait another year…"

Vala smiled, drawing the other woman into a hug. "I know exactly how Jack's going to feel," she promised.

------

"Everything all right with Sam?" Daniel asked absently. He didn't look up from his book, and Vala smiled fondly as she let her purse drop onto the table by the bed.

She lowered herself onto her side and lifted a foot to pull off her boot. "Mmm," she replied.

"So, what was the big emergency?" he asked, flipping a page.

Vala didn't reply for a few moments. She took off her other boot and slid under the covers, scooting closer as his arm curled around her. He still hadn't looked up, and she settled her head on his shoulder.

"She's pregnant," she replied, carefully keeping her tone casual.

The book dropped with a thud onto his chest. "She--she's what?" he stammered.

"Pregnant," Vala repeated with a grin.

"Oh, boy…" Daniel sucked in a breath.

"I think they'll be all right," Vala replied, her hand sliding downward to grip his. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling more nervous than she had while waiting for Sam's results. "Daniel…"

"Vala," he sighed, shifting onto his side. His free hand moved to her cheek. "C'mon. You--you remember how hard it was to get pregnant with Manda."

"I know," she replied huskily. "But I want another baby, Daniel. I know you do, too."

"I don't--want either of us…to have to go through that again," he said, shaking his head. "Carolyn told us it could be dangerous."

She felt warm tears begin to fill her eyes and closed them quickly. "If I'm willing, shouldn't you be?" she asked as she felt him release her fingers to cup her face in his hands. Despite her efforts, the tears slid out from the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes," Daniel murmured as his lips gently brushed the moisture away.

Vala opened her eyes to look at him, blinking to clear her glistening vision. "Do you really mean that?"

Daniel held her gaze and nodded with absolute certainty. "Yes, Vala, I do. You're right. I'd--I'd love another child. But not if it meant risking you. If anything ever happened to you…well. Anything else. I just…" he trailed off, glancing hurriedly away.

Before he did, she caught the unmistakable flutter of his eyelashes and her hand moved to gently touch his cheek. "Oh, Daniel, look at me," she urged, but he didn't turn for several breaths. When he finally did, she slid her hand to the back of his neck and raised her head to meet his lips. "I've never known you to give up what you wanted because you were afraid of what might happen. And you know I wouldn't. Besides--don't you know that good things come to those who risk it?"

"Those who _wait,_" Daniel laughed, shaking his head.

"Right," Vala nodded. "That's what I said."

Daniel laughed again and slid his arms around her, hugging her tight for a minute. When he released her again, though, his expression was serious. "You're really sure?"

"Positive. In fact, I think we should start _right now,_" she said, flashing him a coy grin before pulling him toward her mouth again.. Both arms coiled around his neck before he could protest. To her surprise, Daniel pulled her closer in response, and as she felt him eagerly return the kiss, the last of her doubts slipped away. She might have been able to manipulate him into agreeing, but there was a warmth and security in the knowledge that she didn't have to--in the assurance that Daniel was as committed and determined to have this baby as she was--a security that Vala felt neither afraid nor ashamed to admit that she needed from him.

-------

"How'd it go with Jack last night?" Vala asked as she popped her head into Sam's lab.

"It was all right," Sam grinned, glancing toward the door. "Did you talk to Daniel?"

Vala nodded and stepped inside. "We're going to try," she said as she crossed the room.

"See, I told you," Sam replied with a satisfied smirk, looking back at the computer in front of her.

"So, what did Jack say?" asked Vala, resting her arm lightly on Sam's shoulder.

"Well, once he stopped staring at me with his mouth open, he was happy," the corner of Sam's mouth turned up again.

Vala didn't reply for a second, then broke into a grin. "Can you imagine if we were pregnant together?"

Sam gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Jack and Daniel would go insane!"

"Yep," Vala's grin widened. "It'd be fun."

"Do you think we could?" Sam asked.

Vala glanced down, her brow creasing. "I don't know. We were never sure _why_ we had such trouble conceiving Manda."

Sam's hand moved to her friend's cheek. "Either way," she said with a smile as Vala raised her eyes again. She nodded understanding to the unfinished statement, and Sam let her hand drop, returning her attention to the computer.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Vala asked as Sam maximized a hidden window.

"Mah Jong," Sam replied.

"Oooh, yes!" Vala squealed eagerly. "Did you beat the flat layout yet?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "Help me again?"

"You bet," Vala nodded.


	2. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

Four members of SG-l trampled down the ramp, the clanking of their boots echoing loudly throughout the Embarkation Room. Following the rest of his team, Daniel reached up tiredly and pulled the dusty bandanna from his head. It crackled as it slid away, blue sparks of static electricity flying off around it, and his hair rose with it, spiking in all directions.

"Welcome back, SG-1," General Landry's voice sounded as they reached the floor. "Good to see you all back in one piece."

"Thank you, General; it's good to be back. In one piece that is," Cam replied as Daniel tried in vain to tame his hair with the fingers of his free hand, his eyes automatically scanning the Gateroom for Vala.

"I'll expect a full report once Dr. Lam's cleared you from the infirmary, Colonel," Landry said. "Dr. Jackson, I'm afraid there's been a problem--"

"What?" his head snapped back toward the general. The rest of the team froze on their way to the door, turning as well. Vala had been on maternity leave, but she wasn't due for another three weeks. Daniel hadn't wanted to accompany SG-1 off-world this time, but she'd insisted that he was being overprotective.

"Everything's okay," Landry held up a hand reassuringly. "The baby arrived last night."

"But--" Daniel felt his chest tighten with fear and self-recrimination. "They're…?"

"Both _fine,"_ repeated the general. "And the sooner you're through in the infirmary, the sooner you can see him."

Daniel nodded, his hands coming up to cover his face as he let out a shaky breath. His fingers slowly moved downward and he blinked in surprise. "Him?"

"Did I say _him?"_ Landry frowned, feigning confusion. "I meant them."

"It was…supposed to be a girl…" Daniel said with a bewildered expression.

"You wanna file a complaint, Jackson?" Cam laughed from the doorway. Landry allowed a smile as well and turned to walk back to his office, shaking his head as he went. The team trooped down the hall toward the infirmary, murmuring congratulations and talking excitedly about presents they'd have to bring Vala, since much of what the Jacksons had bought in preparation for the new baby's arrival was feminine. Daniel trailed behind, still looking rather dazed. Sam turned back, frowning worriedly over her shoulder when she saw him staring down at the floor.

"Everything ok, Daniel?" she asked.

"No," he replied softly. "No, it's not."

Cam and Teal'c halted as well, looking questioningly at her from the infirmary entrance. Sam pivoted and walked back to her friend, laying a hand on his arm. His head shot up and he frowned, startled by the touch.

"Daniel, there's no way you could have known this was going to happen," she said.

"Yeah, I know that, Sam. I just…wish there had been. Or that I hadn't left in the first place, I guess," he said.

"You're here now," she reminded him, turning to go inside.

Daniel stood for a moment longer, then finally nodded and followed the team.

------

He was still brooding as he walked through the maternity ward to the private room that Carolyn had arranged for Vala, though it was rather hard to do so with Teal'c in front of him loaded down with Mylar balloons, a teddy bear, and flowers for Vala. The sight of Manda comfortably ensconced in the hospital bed with Vala's arm around her finally brought a genuine smile to his lips, and he walked up to the bed. Nick reached to give his arm a squeeze in congratulations, and he returned the gesture, glad at least that his grandfather had been able to be here for Vala.

One year old Carter O'Neill, whom Jack had somehow managed to sneak in with despite restrictions against child visitors who weren't family, shrieked happily at the sight of Sam. She grinned in response and hurried over to lift him from his father's arms.

Manda's eyes went wide at the sight of the presents that Teal'c and Cam were toting for a moment, then she turned a grin up at Daniel. "Daddy!"

"How's my girl?" he asked softly.

"Fine," she answered, looking meaningfully down at the blue-wrapped bundle that Vala was helping her hold. "Look!"

"Who's that?" asked Daniel, moving the blanket slightly to peek at the tiny, wrinkled pink face of his son.

"_My_ baby!" Manda declared, bobbing her chin for emphasis.

"_Your_ baby?" Daniel's eyebrows rose in surprise as the rest of the team began to laugh.

Vala smiled as well, reaching out a gentle hand to touch her daughter's cheek. Manda to look at her with a questioning glance. Vala winked. "Can we share the baby?"

Manda frowned in consideration. Her bottom lip jutted out thoughtfully for a few seconds, then she nodded agreement and looked back at Daniel. "_Our_ baby."

The ripple of laughter that had been running through the room became a roar. The baby let out a startled squall and everyone quickly stifled their amusement while Vala soothed him. Sam turned her attention back to the boy in her arms and gave his nose a tweak.

"How's _my_ baby?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Jack spoke up dryly.

"Not _you!"_ she laughed, her free hand reaching to give his head a playful swat.

Daniel chuckled and walked around the bed to kiss Vala's temple. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded quietly but didn't move her head away from his lips. Her hand drifted briefly up touch his cheek. "We're going to have to name him," she laughed shakily.

"You two really gotta start thinkin' up names for your kids before you have 'em," Jack remarked.

"Well, we _had_ one this time," Daniel sighed. "Meredith doesn't work very well for a boy."

"Works for McKay," Jack shrugged.

_"McKay?"_ repeated Daniel.

"Sure. That's his name. He kinda changed it," Jack explained.

"Which…would be my point…" Daniel replied.

"Right," Jack nodded.

Daniel shook his head, his eyes drifting back across the room to his grandfather. "I have a better idea," he smiled.

Nick's eyes widened in surprise and he laid a questioning hand on his chest. "Me--you mean--?"

"I can't think of a name I'd like better," Vala spoke up.

Daniel grinned and moved to take the baby from Manda. Yep, he thought as he proudly carried Nicky over to his grandfather. _That name will be just perfect for_ my _son._


	3. Whisper

**Whisper**

"Grampa Nick!" Manda demanded, slapping her hand angrily down on the bed. Her eyes welled with tears that Daniel knew, this time at least, weren't calculated to charm him.

He sighed and folded his arms, walking slowly and deliberately up to her. It was beginning to seem like both of his children were closer to Nick than they were to him. It was understandable, of course, that Manda would want Nick at naptime; she was used to her great-grandfather being there during the day, especially when Daniel and Vala were off-world. Knowing that, though, didn't stop the twinge he felt at the idea of his daughter wanting someone--anyone--other than himself.

"No," he said firmly. "No Grandpa Nick. It's naptime."

"Daddy! You're so annoying!" the toddler declared in disgust.

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and sternly pointed a finger. "Lie down, young lady. Now."

She scowled for a long moment, but finally scooted back in the bed and settled onto the pillow. Then, she promptly inserted her thumb in her mouth and glared, daring him to remove it. He closed his fingers gently around her wrist and did so, rather surprised at how easily she let him.

"Daddy need a nap," she grumbled.

"I think Manda needs a nap," he replied, fighting a smile.

"Daddy cranky," she insisted, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Daddy is not cranky!" Daniel laughed despite himself.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded.

"Mmm-mmm," he'd started to shake his head before realizing what he was doing and abruptly sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he attempted, "It's time to face the wall and close your eyes now, Monkey."

"Manda have story?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay," he sighed softly. "One story."

Never one to discourage his children's enjoyment of reading, he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up _Goodnight Moon,_ which fortunately happened to be one of her current favorite books. Manda was sitting up again when he turned around to hold it up for her approval, and she nodded enthusiastically. Returning to the side of the bed, he folded his arms and waited expectantly.

She tilted her head sweetly and offered him a grin that was well worthy of her mother. "What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You need to lie down before Daddy can read," replied Daniel, covering his mouth with his hand and trying desperately not to laugh.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's naptime, Manda, c'mon," he said, allowing a touch of sharpness into his tone.

She eyed him stubbornly, and he set himself for more arguing, but she reluctantly lowered herself onto the pillows again. "Cranky," she muttered with a smug nod.

Daniel shook his head and perched on the edge of the bed to open the book. The repetition and rhyme, he knew, often had a way of lulling her despite her best efforts to stay awake, but this time he had gotten through the entire poem twice and she was still quite happily willing to recite along with him. She whined a protest when he closed the book without a third read, but he set it on the bedside table and thoughtfully pushed out his lower lip.

"How about I rub your back for a while, Monkey?" he suggested.

"Then more story?" she grinned.

"Maybe," allowed Daniel, though he hoped that a back rub might induce an actual nap.

"Kay," she decided, wriggling onto her stomach. He smiled again as his hand began slow, circular motions on her back. She had him as firmly wrapped around her finger as her mother did, and they both knew it. In fact, he'd known it the day she was born, but he couldn't say he'd ever minded.

After a few minutes, he finally felt her muscles begin to slacken and leaned forward to kiss the back of her head. At the touch of his lips, she tensed again and turned over. He opened his mouth to scold her, but her bottom lip jutted out.

"Dada, stay," she ordered.

"Manda, you don't call me Dada anymore," he frowned.

"Stay," she said again, her chubby arms coiling tightly around his neck.

"Okay," he promised, pressing his lips to her forehead. "If I lie down with you for a while, will you take a nap?"

Her brow furrowed with displeasure at the idea, but she grudgingly nodded. Closing his eyes briefly, Daniel kicked off his shoes and resigned himself to an afternoon spent scrunched up in the purple, toddler-sized bed. A few minutes of jostling later, she was cuddled against his chest, happily humming something that sounded vaguely like _Daddy's Girl_.

"Shh," he murmured, not particularly minding when she didn't. He rested his lips in her hair and closed his eyes, soothed by the rhythm of her heart next to his and the soft, tuneless crooning. Had it really been three years ago that he'd first held her aboard Ba'al's mothership? Sometimes it seemed far longer, but most of the time it felt as though the days had flown by. Despite his best intentions, he knew he still spent far too much time off-world than he'd ever intended. In another few days, he'd have to go again, but for now at least, he could let his little girl sing him to sleep…

------

"Grampa Nick!" Manda shouted as her unmistakable footsteps pounded down the stairs.

Eyes widening, Nick snapped closed his book and stuffed it down on the side of the recliner. Pushing his feet down as the little girl burst into the living room, he exclaimed. "Manda! What are you doing out of your bed?"

_"Daddy_ sleeping in my bed!" she grinned.

"Your daddy is not sleeping in your bed," he chided, getting up. He sighed, extending a hand to her before he started for the stairs. "You come with me right now, and we're going to take a nap."

"Daddy sleeping in my bed," she repeated, still grinning as she took the hand he offered and trotted back upstairs beside him.

Nick stopped short in her bedroom doorway, his mouth slightly agape at the sight of Daniel indeed asleep in the little bed. He ducked out again and crossed the hall to the nursery, where Vala was feeding Nicky. He stood silently in the doorway for a moment, waiting for her to look up, then gestured with a finger for her to follow him.

Vala frowned and rose, carrying the baby with her into Manda's room. She stopped in the doorway beside Nick, where she let out a little snort of laughter. Manda spun to look at her, index finger pressed urgently to her lips.

"Whisper, Mama! Daddy need a nap!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As a final note: this fic does have multiple sequels set later in Daniel and Vala's marriage._ They were written as sequels because I fully intended to stop this AU here, but readers asked for more, and challenge prompts gave me the necessary inspiration.

_They will be posted in the upcoming future. I am not sure when. If you enjoyed Fire and Water, feel free to add me to your Author Alerts subscription. __**DON'T subscribe to a story alert for this fic; you won't get update notices because the story itself is complete.**_

_In chronological order, the stories in this universe are:_

_-Fire and Water (written early s9; What if Vala had been able to ring back after destroying the first Supergate?) _

_-Interlude _( a loosely interconnected collection of fics set in the same universe as Fire and Water. They were written after the series itself, so I don't include them as part of it. )

_-Rediscovered Hearts _(a 46 chapter epic set in the third year of Daniel and Vala's marriage, involves the birth of their first child and an exploration of Vala's past.)

_-In The Moment (_a loosely interconnected collection of fics similar to the Interlude set. They were written shortly after I wrote Rediscovered Hearts, but take place before _Beyond Breaking_.

_-The Promise of Thorns_ (an SGA fic set in the same verse. It's the SGA equivalent to Fire and Water, kicking off a crossover sequel called Beyond Breaking.)

_-A Rediscovered Christmas (_ a Christmas series set in the RH universe. Hijinx abound when Vala's Santa Trap actually works. Just silly, but I had lots of fun writing it.)

-_Beyond Breaking (_ the planned followup to RH and Promise. I and some of the RH readers on LJ readers were speculating about season 10 and what might happen if the Ori returned in the RH AU somewhat later than they did in canon. About six chapters have been written, but the end of SG-1 s10 and SGA s3 really blew the fic out of the water. It will be done eventually, just don't know when.)

-_Idyll Days (_the final collection of short interconnected fics in this AU, set after the resolution of the Ori conflict)


End file.
